The present invention relates generally to the field of outdoor equipment and more particularly to the fields of backpacks and sleeping cots.
People have long carried loads on their backs as a means of more efficiently carrying loads from location to location. Over time, the backpack emerged as a means of carrying the loads. It is common for one carrying a load to require a respite from carrying the load in the form of a nap or sleeping, such as by night. Often, the person carrying the load will take the respite outdoors or otherwise away from the comforts of a bed. As such, he or she, whether with a sleeping bag or tent, must ultimate sleep on the ground. Sleeping on the ground can be uncomfortable for many reasons. First, the ground is hard and may not be level. Second, the ground may be wet or become wet with precipitation. Third, animals and insects as well as poisonous or undesirable plant life are typically located close to the ground. Thus, there is a need in the art of backpacking, hiking, and long distance travel for a device enabling comfortable respite of the traveler, at a location above the ground, which may be easily carried along with the load of the traveler.
Similarly, as with sleeping in the field of backpacking, hiking, and carrying loads outdoors, it is common in the art for articles in the load being carried to be negatively impacted by the elements. For instance, the load could become wet or damaged by precipitation, animals or insects could enter the backpack and damage articles inside. Similarly, articles in a backpack may have an odor or scent that may attract animals or insects. Thus, there is a need in the art for a backpack which seals the contents of the backpack from exposure to the elements.
When traversing terrain carrying a load as discussed, it is not uncommon for a hiker to encounter a situation where flotation is required. The hiker may have to ford a river, swim across a lake, save a drowning companion or stranger, or survive a sudden deluge of the elements. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a backpack device which also functions as a flotation device.